Anata no Bara, Watashi no Kokoro: Your Rose, My Heart
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: Modern AU! May broke up with Drew because she cheated on him and moves to Japan. Five years later, they meet - but to plan Drew's wedding with Brianna. But did May really cheat? What does Brianna have to do with their breakup? Will the truth be revealed? Rated M due to very, very dark scenes and just in case. May be a lemon in later chapters. My first Pokemon story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - Innocence

**Okay, guys.**

**This is the edited version of Anata no Bara, Watashi no Kokoro: Your Rose, My Heart.**

**I decided not to include Pokemon in this, since it was hard for me to incorporate Pokemon into a fanfiction like this.**

**Sorry, Pokemon fans.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in it. All rights go to Satoshi Taijiri.**

* * *

_It hurt._

_Everything was a blur of tears._

_She looked up into dark, gray eyes._

_A scream echoed throughout the cold alleyway as he broke her._

_._

_._

_._

_The knife plunged._

_Everything went red._

* * *

"I'm going now, Mom!"

"Okay Drew~ Have fun in school!"

I waved, then walked out of my house and headed towards school, which was only a couple of blocks down from my house. It was a beautiful day out, with a warm temperature, sunny skies and not a cloud in sight. Flowers were blooming everywhere, especially the roses. Perfect.

It was a comfortable silence. At least, for a minute anyway.

I had barely gone 2 feet when suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

"DREW HAYDEN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

Ah.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around that person's waist. I smirked and said, "Well, I went to your house and your brother said you were sleeping like a pig."

The person hugging me let go, puffed up her cheeks, and turned away childishly.

Bam.

Meet my girlfriend, May Maple.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's freaking short. It was all I could think up at the time, okay?**  
**I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Don't hate me.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Minna

**So. This is the edit of Chapter Two.**

**Again, I'm really sorry guys.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Pokemon or its characters. All rights go to Satoshi Taijiri. (Is that how you spell his name?)**

* * *

MAY'S POV

I puffed out my cheeks and turned away from my boyfriend, Drew Hayden. That guy is so arrogant! Honestly, I don't even know why we started dating in the first place.

Suddenly, a hand slipped into mine.

"Is everything okay?"

I turned around, and looked into a pair of green eyes. Drew was looking at me in concern, and his hand around mine.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine."

Drew smiled at me and said, "Let's go." He tightened his grip, returned Roselia, and together we headed towards school.

_That _is why we started dating.

ARI'S POV (Narrator)~

Drew and May only had to walk a few blocks to get to school.

When they got there, they were immediately greeted by their extremely overhyper friend, Dawn Berlitz.

She engulfed them into a hug as soon as they stepped inside through the school doors.

"_Dawn_," May groaned. "Isn't it a little too early for this?" She struggled to get out of the Dawn's iron grip.

Dawn giggled and said, "Nope! I just have to greet my favorite couple of the year!"

Drew just groaned.

~Time Skip~

"How's my favorite couple?" Leaf Hayden , Drew's twin sister, asked as she ruffled Drew's hair. Leaf was the older out of the Hayden twins. She was pretty, with brown hair up to the middle of her back. She always wore a white hat with a leaf symbol. She was an extremely clever girl, and it was because of her that Drew and I began dating (she set us both up by shoving us into a closet). She was aspiring to become a scientist, and was the second-smartest out of all us.

Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind.

"How's Miss I-have-the-hottest-boy-in-school-for-a-boyfriend, hm?"

Misty Waterflower was the youngest of four sisters. She had orange hair that was always tied up in a side ponytail. She was a tomboy, and the captain of the swim team. She was training to become a swimming coach, and wanted to be in the Olympics.

I complained, "Can you stop calling me that, Miss I-have-the-densest-boyfriend-in-school?"

Misty glared at me and shouted, "ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Did someone say my name?" Ash asked as he walked up to us.

We all facepalmed.

Ash Ketchum was an only child. His mother was Delia Ketchum, one of the most wonderful people I'd ever met. He had messy black hair, and always wore a red and white cap. He was hoping to become the world's greatest game master.

"HEY! You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

Dawn Berlitz was the only daughter of a very famous singer, Johanna. She looked like Leaf, only she had blue hair and always wore a white beanie with the word "Baka!" on it. She wanted to become a singer, following in the footsteps of her mother.

I laughed and said, "Of course not, Dawn."

She smiled.

"Ew, it's Leaf."

Leaf turned around and growled at the boy who had just appeared.

"Ew, it's Gary."

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

Lead suddenly broke out into a huge grin. Gary smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. They were about to kiss, when...

"Please, no PDA. Especially with my twin sister."

Gary hissed at Drew.

Gary Oak was the grandson of a very famous scientist, Samuel Oak. He was, like his grandfather, hoping to become a scientist, like his girlfriend. He had spiky brown hair, and was Leaf's boyfriend (the details of how he asked her out is history). He had spiky brown hair, and didn't have anything on his head.

"Yo."

A purple haired guy walked up to us. He had a frown on his face.

This guy was Paul Shinji, the last component to our group of friends. He was always frowning, except around his girlfriend. He was third smartest in our group, and wanted to become a game master, just like Ash.

"PAUL SHINJI! WHERE WERE YOU?! HM?!"

Dawn leaped onto Paul's back.

"Ugh, Troublesome, you don't have to be so loud in the morning."

As I watched Dawn screech that her name was not Troublesome, and that he should at least remember his girlfriend's name, I smiled and laughed out loud with the others.

Nothing,_ nothing_ could ever take this away.

_Oh, how wrong she was..._

DREW'S POV

I laughed along with the others as Dawn attacked her boyfriend. It was almost like how May and I acted.

Nothing could ever break these relationships that we had.

_Oh, how wrong he was..._

MAY'S POV

After we were done laughing, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, bitch."

Ugh. Brianna Wakana.

With her bitch group, Ursula Urara and Melody Flura

Not good.

I turned around and was about to say something back, when suddenly, Drew said,

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop bullying my girlfriend, Wakana."

I blushed as Drew pulled me closer to him, grabbing me by the waist.

Brianna scoffed, flipped her hair, and said, "Whatever...I'll get you later, May.."

She stalked off like an angry cow, her friends calling after her.

Brianna Wakana was your typical queen-bee girl. She had a major crush on Drew, and was always trying to flirt with him while I was there. However, he was loyal, and rejected her "advances". She was the most popular girl in school, but she could be a real bitch.

Ursula Urara was the definition of snobby. She and Dawn were enemies in the singing world. She was Brianna's right hand woman, and liked Paul a lot, which was one of the reasons why Dawn hated her so much.

Melody Flura...I couldn't really compare her to anything. I guess the only bad thing about her is that she's flirty, and she likes Ash, who is too dense to realize. But Misty's noticed, and is constantly fighting with her.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my hand.

ARI'S POV

As May was staring at who-knows-what, Drew checked his watch.

"Oh crap! May! May?"

Drew tugged on her hand and she snapped out of her dreamland.

"Eh?"

"Airhead, we've got to get to class!"

May looked at him blankly. Then..

"OH CRAP! MY TEACHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

May tugged her hand out of Drew's and raced down the hall, yelling "Bye! I'll see you guys later!"

Five minutes later, the bell rang.

Everyone looked at each other, then...

"Oh shit. We're late."

Everyone broke into a run towards class.

~TIME SKIP~

DREW'S POV

Gosh, English is so boring...

I looked over at the desk next to me, and smirked.

May was sleeping, her head on her desk, drooling over her notes. Her brown hair fell onto her shoulders and framed her face.

"Mr. Hayden, is there something funny?"

I looked up and saw my teacher, an old man, glaring at me.

I replied, "No, sir."

"Then wipe that smirk off your face."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Anyway, if we look at this chapter here..."

I yawned and prepared to go back into dreamland.

~TIME SKIP, AGAIN :D~

"Ugh, finally..."

The bell had finally rung, letting us out of that torture called English class.

"Yawn...I'm so tired..."

I smiled at May, who was rubbing her eyes in a cute way.

"Well, you did sleep during the entire class. By the way, there's a test Monday, so you better study."

"I study. I don't know about you."

I sighed and ruffled her hair. Although she's dense, she's really smart. She has the highest grades in the class. I'm not even in the ranks...

"I definitely study. You just end up winging all your tests."

May laughed.

I laughed along with her. We've been dating ever since sophomore year in high school. It's now senior year, and our relationship is still strong.

_If only he knew what was about to come..._

ARI POV (:D)

~TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M JUST SO LAZY~

Drew and May were talking and laughing on their way to lunch.

Suddenly Drew got an idea.

He slung his arm around May's shoulder and pulled her closer. May blushed at the intimate action.

"D-Drew? What-"

She was cut off by a sweet kiss.

When Drew pulled away, he looked into her eyes, and May was lost in the sea of emerald.

...

When Drew didn't say anything, May got worried.

"Drew-"

"Would you like to go to that cafe I found on the corner the other day?"

May looked at Drew incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

"So?"

He was smirking, and that just made her mad. He had made her worried just to ask her out to a _cafe_?

"Ugh, you...Fine!"

May huffed and turned away from Drew, who snickered at his work. He never failed to make his girlfriend mad.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. Knowing Ash, he's probably complaining about the school food."

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. I told you it was going to be longer than chapter 1, right? :D**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 - When They Cry - Part One

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT HAVING THIS CHAPTER OUT SOONER! ;n; **

**Thank god summer vacation is almost here :D Then I can write more often :)**

**Thanks for sticking by me!**

**Now review replies~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There were none ^u^;;**

**Alright, we have a new OC!**

**Welcome to the world, Taku! XD**

**Okay disclaimer time!**

**Arimono does not own Pokemon or anything familiar to you!**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER THREE: When They Cry - Part One**

* * *

ARI'S POV

The final bell rang through the halls.

"FINALLY!"

May heard Ash's yell and giggled. She stretched, yawning as she did so. School was so tiring...

A pair of arms wrapped around her. Drew buried his face into the brunette's hair.

"Glad that school is over?"

May giggled.

"Yep, definitely."

Drew turned May around to face him. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze.

Slowly, Drew leaned in. May's eyes fluttered closed.

Just a little more...

"Mr. Hayden. If you want to make out with your girlfriend, I suggest you get better grades first."

Cue Mr. Robert coming in. **(A/N: He's a little OOC in this one.)**

Drew groaned under his breath and turned away.

May turned away as well, blushing.

Mr. Robert sighed, then said,

"Unless you both want detention, get out of my classroom."

Talk about awkward.

* * *

MAY'S POV

"Sorry about that..."

Drew wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the cafe that he had mentioned earlier. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It's fine, as long as you're with me. Don't worry about it." (**A/N: LOL CHEESY LINE THAT DOESN'T BELONG**)

Drew looked at me, then pulled me closer as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yea..."

_**"As long as you're with me, I can get through anything..."**_

* * *

DREW'S POV

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we reached the cafe, Song of the Birds.

May broke out of my grip and danced around. "Finally! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

I couldn't resist.

May glared at me, then huffed and turned away.

Aw, man.

I sighed, then grabbed her hand.

"We should probably go inside."

May turned to look at me, then gently she grasped my hand.

"Yes, let's go in."

We smiled at each other, then entered the cafe.

_**Hold on to your loved one, for she may disappear from you...**_

* * *

We went in and sat down and some random table. A waitress came up to us.

.

.

WAIT A SECOND.

.

.

I know this face. And judging by May's scowl, she recognized her too.

Brianna.

Sh*t's about to go down.

"Welcome to Song of the Birds, I am Brianna and I will be your waitress today. What drinks would you like to order?"

Well, she's acting normal...might as well play along.

"I'd like lemonade, please."

"Me as well."

For a moment I thought I saw Brianna throw a glare towards May, but then I dismissed it. I doubt that Brianna would do anything to May while I'm here.

A few minutes later, Brianna came back with the lemonade. She gently put mine down in front of him and winked.

Ugh...creepy..

She then turned to May and placed her drink (more like _slammed_) on the table. A little bit spilled out onto May's uniform shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Brianna said with a sickly sweet smile. "Shall I get something to clean that off?"

May smiled the same sweet smile. "No thank you, I'll be fine." She looked at me in the eye and mouthed the word "_Bitch_".

Oh, how I love my short tempered girlfriend.

Brianna said, "As you wish, miss. Now what would you like to eat?"

May looked at the menu on the table. "Hm..Can I have an Sourires de l'Ange?"

I checked the menu. Sourires de l'Ange was the strawberry shortcake that was famous in this cafe.

"Hn. I'll have the chocolate gateau."

Brianna nodded, threw another glare at May (this time I'm sure I wasn't hallucinating) and left.

* * *

BRIANNA POV

"That little bitch..." I grumbled as I headed towards the back of the cafe. I'm not blind, I could see what she was saying while I was over there. Geez, why did Mr. Drew choose someone like her to love? May Maple was a glutton, a nerd and overall a slut who stole Mr. Drew from me.

Ugh.

I entered the kitchen and set down the order.

"Ah, a Sourires de l'Ange and a chocolate gateau, Wakana? Coming right up."

Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, can you put some pepper in that Sourires de l'Ange?"

* * *

MAY POV

"Hm~"

Drew and I were waiting for Brianna to come back with the stuff we ordered. I couldn't wait to try out the shortcake that this cafe was so famous for.

Drew reached over and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"You're hungry, huh?"

"Yep!"

A few minutes later, Brianna came back with our food. She smiled sweetly at Drew as she set his chocolate gateau down. He didn't acknowledge her at all. When she turned to me, the sweet smile turned into a smirk. She set down my Sourires de l'Ange and skipped off.

...There's something wrong with this picture...

I poked at the pastry in front of me. It didn't look too suspicious.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up at Drew, who had already started eating his chocolate gateau.

"Nothing..."

Drew stared at me for a little while longer, trying to determine if something was seriously wrong, but then shrugged, and went back to eating.

I poked my cake once more. Didn't look too suspicious, so I hesitantly took a bite.

I nearly spit it out. It was so bitter! What had Brianna put in my strawberry shortcake?!

Drew looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. "Is something wrong?", he asked?

"No...nothing."

Drew narrowed his eyes at me. "There is something wrong. You've been poking at your food for the last 10 minutes, and just now, when you took a bite, you looked like you had just died. What's wrong?"

I sighed and leaned back. No getting it past him now.

"I think Brianna put something in my cake...It tastes bitter, like pepper..."

Then it hit me.

That little goddamn good-for-nothing slut must've put some pepper in the Sourires de l'Ange!

I hissed, and Drew looked at me.

"That goddamn idiot put some pepper in my cake."

* * *

DREW POV

I was surprised that Brianna would actually stoop THAT low.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered under my breath.

I waved Brianna over. "Yes, do you need something?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Brianna. May I speak with your manager?"

She looked surprised, then said, "I...am afraid he is out right now. He will not be back until later tonight."

"We'll wait then."

Brianna left, and May stared at me.

"Drew, are we gonna stay here until night time?"

I nearly facetabled.

"I guess..I mean, we have to wait for the manager, right?"

"You're probably right. Though you don't have to do this for me."

"Meh, I want to. And besides, that's not right."

It was silent after that.

~TIME SKIP~

It was turning dark outside.

I checked my phone. It was 7:30.

We had been here since 4:30.

Finally, after what seemed like another hour, Brianna came out. "The manager has just returned. Would you like to see him?" she said.

I nodded, and poked May's cheek, who jerked her head up quickly and, once she had figured out where she was, pouted at me.

I didn't miss Brianna's glare of jealously.

* * *

MAY POV

Brianna led us to her manager's office, while sneaking glances at Drew and throwing death glares at me, which I promptly ignored. Once we were there, she knocked on the door and went in. A few minutes later, she came out. "The manager will see you now," Brianna said, and then left. Drew and I went inside.

The manager spun around in his chair to look directly at us.

"Are you the people that want to talk to me?" he asked.

Drew and I nodded.

"Please, have a seat." We sat down on the comfy chairs.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Drew and I looked at each other, then I said, "Sir, I think one of you waitresses sabotaged me."

The manager looked at me strangely. Then, he burst out laughing.

What the hell?!

After a few minutes, the manager wiped tears from his eyes. "I sincerely apologize, sir and ma'am, but we have never received a complaint from a customer before. We are amongst the best of the best and this is a surprise. Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure," I snapped. I was getting more pissed by the second. "If you're so confident of this cafe, then can you please explain to me why the hell there was pepper in my Sourires de l'Ange, which, according to your menu, is the cake that this cafe is renowned for?!"

I glared at the man for a while longer. He was pale, his thumbs twiddling.

_A sign of nervousness. _

"E-Er...well you see...t-there are some times where the cooks...you know..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You said your cafe is amongst the best of the best. Why would a cook from this cafe make a mistake as to put in _pepper_ in the Sourires de l'Ange?"

The manager sighed and leaned back. "Very well. Who was your waitress?"

Drew replied, "Brianna Wakana."

The manager looked surprised. "Ah...okay. Thank you for informing me. I will deal with it right away, and as compensation, the next time you come-"

"We're not coming back. But thanks for your offer." I muttered.

"Very well. Have a good night."

We got up, shook the manager's hand, and left the cafe.

* * *

DREW POV

"Can you believe the _nerve_ of that manager?!"

I was listening to May rant as we walked through town. It had been a few minutes since we had left that cafe.

"Please calm down, May. It's okay, it's over."

She looked at me and sighed. "Sorry, it's just that it pissed me off."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. That was a habit of mine, even before we began dating.

She blushed and looked away. We continued walking in the silence. It was peaceful.

For about five seconds.

A car honked, and I turned my head to see Leaf and Gary.

"Yo, little bro. Mom wants you at home now. She just called me." Leaf said.

I groaned, then turned to May. "Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself?"

"We can drive you, May," Gary offered.

May politely shook her head. "It's okay, I can just take the bus."

"Are you sure?" **(A/N: Overprotective! Drew. xD)**

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll call you when I get home."

"Promise?"

May giggled. "You haven't done that in a long time. Okay, promise."

I waved, then got into the car. As Gary started the engine and prepared to drive, I looked at May, who had just started to walk down the sidewalk towards the bus. She turned around, looked at me, and waved once, then walked down the road.

Leaf turned around from where she was, in the front seat.

"Drew, she'll be fine. She's a smart girl..."

But even Leaf looked unsure.

* * *

BRIANNA POV **(A/N: Wonder what she's gonna do..?)**

THAT STUPID BITCH MAY! She got me fired from my job!

I fumed as I grabbed my bag. Jeez, that girl is so much trouble!

I walked outside, and was about to head to my house when I suddenly had an idea.

A perfect, illegal idea.

I whipped out my phone, dialed a number, put the phone to my ear, and ducked in an alley.

Soon, the person picked up.

"Hello? Oh hey Brianna. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Silence. Then,

"Does it involve girls?"

I smiled.

* * *

MAY POV

I had decided to walk back home instead of taking the bus. It wasn't that far, and I needed the exercise **(A/N: I AM NOT SAYING SHE'S FAT)**.

I hummed a quiet song as I walked. It had grown dark, and I appreciated the quiet.

As I walked past an alleyway, I felt two eyes on me. I shivered, but kept walking.

"Wrong move, sweetie."

Suddenly, I was yanked backwards into the alleyway. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, a piece of cloth was tied over my mouth. I struggled, but then I saw a silver glint and suddenly, a knife was pressed against my neck.

"I'll make this nice and easy for you if you don't move."

_No._

* * *

**O.O **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think is going to happen to May?**

**WARNING TO ALL: DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DARK SCENES. (morelikesexualsituations)**

**Review Please :3 Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING TO ALL!**

**If you do not like to read lemons, limes, or smutty stuff in general, DO NOT PROCEED.**

**Okay.**

**So, this is my first official lemon chapter. It will be part of several lemons in this story.**

**MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON!**

**NOTE, THIS STORY WAS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**I will warn you when it starts getting...graphic.**

**Moving on.**

**There were no reviews. -;; You guys not reviewing makes me feel like a bad author.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

-Chapter 4 - When They Cry - Part Two

MAY POV

Drew.

That was the first thought that ran through my head as I was shoved roughly into the wall. I hit my back and fell down, landing on my butt.

I'll definitely feel the back pain later. But for now, I had more pressing matters to worry about.

Like the man who was leering at me lecherously in front of me.

"Oh, you're a pretty one..." He whistled. "This will be good."

I whipped my head back and forth, desperately trying to find an escape.

He laughed in my face, and said, "There's no escape for you...You're completely trapped."

I shoved his arms off, got up, and tried to run, but before I got too far, I felt the sharp edge of a knife cut my leg.

Damn, this guy has either good aim, or he just got lucky.

I cried out in pain, and fell face flat on the floor. I quickly put my hand to my leg, and brought it up to my face.

I nearly fainted at the amount of blood.

I heard footsteps, and soon my hair was pulled upwards.

"I thought I made it clear that..."

_"There is...No escape."_

He laughed as I cried out in pain. He dragged me, by my hair, to the wall, where he proceeded to shove me against the wall...again.

This time, I was too weak to run.

**A/N - WARNING - THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS RAPE AND GRAPHIC SCENES!**

**DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 OR IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF WRITING!**

He soon came up to me, and I could smell his stinky breath as he breathed on my face. Quick as a flash, he had tied my hands so I could not run.

He cupped my face, and proceeded to kiss me.

His lips moved against mine, and I frantically tried to turn away, but he had a tight grip on my face. He lifted his face, and when I took a breath of air, he took the opportunity to slam his lips on mine once more, and slip his tongue into my mouth.

I felt like throwing up when his tongue assaulted mine. I frantically tried to push him out with my own tongue, but apparently he could tell what I was doing, as he stopped kissing me, and slapped me across the face.

I let out a broken cry, and fell to my knees.

**WARNING - IT GETS GRAPHIC FROM THIS POINT ON.**

He kneeled down next to me, grabbed my shoulders, and proceeded to kiss my neck.

His tongue flicked out and sucked and licked my skin, and I couldn't help but shudder.

He lifted his head from my neck and smirked at me. I spit at him.

Bad idea! Stupid me!

His smirk turned into a glare, and he took out a knife.

Then he pointed the tip at my neck, and swiped down, slicing my shirt in half.

He smirked, as I shivered. Then, he ripped my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and uniform skirt.

I brought up my knees to try and cover myself, but the man wouldn't have any of that. He put his hands on my thighs and pushed them down.

He put a hand on a bra-covered breast, and I shuddered.

He smirked, and then said, "Your nipples are hard."

To my horror, I realized he was right. But I refused to back down.

"Oh, shut the HELL up!"

Wrong thing to say, May.

He glared at me, then he said, "You bitch...You'll submit to me, and let me take you!"

I spat out, "Never."

He slapped me, then smirked and said, "You'll let me take you quietly...or your precious Drew will never see the light of day."

I gasped quietly. Drew! I don't know what I would do if he was dead..

I didn't know what to do. My virginity, or Drew's life?

* * *

I finally decided Drew's life was more important, and I grit out, "Fine."

He smirked. "That's a good girl."

Then, he pointed the knife at my chest. He swiped down, and my breasts were exposed.

The man fondled my breasts, squeezing them, brushing his dirty thumbs over my (indeed hard) nipples. He leaned down, and began to suck on the left one, licking and sucking.

I felt incredibly dirty, and tears were streaking down my face.

Suddenly, he bit down on my nipple, and I let out a cry of pain.

The man looked up and smirked, seeing my tears fall.

"Heh, what a slut."

He ripped off my skirt, and ran his hands up and down my thighs, which I, again, shuddered at.

The only thing I had on now was my underwear. If he ripped that off, I would be fully exposed.

He put his hands at my hips, and as quick as lighting, he had pulled down my underwear.

Now I was fully exposed.

He smirked, and pushed my thighs apart. He roughly stuck two fingers into my womanhood **(A/N: God, I feel so disgusting, saying that..)**, causing me to cry out in pain.

"You like that, huh, bitch?"

He added a third finger and curled his fingers, scraping against my walls and causing me to scream in pain.

He removed his fingers, and inspected them. The man then brought his head down...there...

He started licking, and my tears fell faster than ever.

Suddenly, my body arched up, and I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I was brought to orgasm. **(A/N: *shudders*)**

After the shock wore off, I realized that he had unzipped his pants.

This was it.

He pulled down his pants, and smirked.

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain down there, and I screamed in pain.

I had heard stories that it was painful at first, but then pleasurable.

What a lie..

It was painful. Very painful. He raped me, hard and fast. The whole time, I was crying for Drew, for anyone to come and save me.

But it was too late.

* * *

**~TIME SKIP BECAUSE I CANNOT BRING MYSELF TO WRITE THE REST~ GRAPHIC PARTS OVER~**

I was lying on the ground, dirty and completely spent. The man had stood up, and had slipped his pants on.

A female voice sounded out.

"I can't believe it. You actually managed to do it."

That voice..I've heard it somewhere before.

Someone stepped over to me, and yanked my hair up. I let out another cry of pain.

"Heh, she looks like a whore."

A knife was held to my hair, and in one swipe, the knife had sliced my hair off. Pieces of my once pretty brown hair (1) fell around me.

The knife then traveled to my neck, and the female voice hissed out,

"If you tell anyone, especially Drew, we'll kill him in front of you. Then, we'll kill you. Promise you won't tell."

I nodded wearily.

"Good girl." She dropped my head, and promptly left, along with the man, who sneered at me.

I sighed, and succumbed to my tired mind and body, drifting off into my dreams.

* * *

**(1) May does NOT have her trademark hairstyle in this AU!**

**Oh my gosh.**

**OH MY GOSH.**

**WHAT. WHAT HAVE I DONE.**

**OH MY GOSHHHH WHAT HAVE I DONEEEEE**

**Anyway..moving on...**

**Please do not hate me for this. It's all part of the story.**

**However, I shall give you a warning. **

**Even though this story will be ContestShipping (alltheway!), the next few chapters WILL NOT BE CENTERED AROUND CONTESTSHIPPING, and instead will be somewhat concentrated on AdmirationShipping (..ew..).**

**Okay, now that I've warned you...**

**Please review! I'll give you Drew and Yuko's cookies as a present!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But first I must make an announcement.**

**I regret to inform you that Kamisama no GEEMU and Love's Puppet will be taken down.**

**After hearing from my friend that my stories were bad, I went and reread them. And I have to say...I agree. **

**So Love's Puppet will be taken down and rewritten, along with Kamisama no GEEMU.**

**If you followed/favorited Love's Puppet or Kamisama no GEEMU, I apologize sincerely. There are other stories that you can read while you wait for both stories to be rewritten.**

**Anata no Bara, Watashi no Kokoro: Your Rose, My Heart, is going on hiatus.**

**And now, for my explanation on why the hell I have not updated in a long time. **

**I'm a sophomore in high school now, and I'm at school from 8:30 AM to 4:06 PM, sometimes even later for team practices. I come home tired every day, and the time on my computer is used to do my homework.**

**But no need to fear! I will be updating on FanFiction more often, as soon as I get my grades up and my life sorted out!**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time.**


End file.
